1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to small craft protective covers and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved boat cover combination that combines detachably a boat top cover with an underside bow cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses various forms of hull top cover and a lesser number of underside boat covers but there is no showing of an over and under cover combination as arrayed in detachable formation. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,329 provides a general teaching of a hull top cover that may be placed over the entire length of the boat and secured either around the hull or to an associated trailer with shock cord or the like. Such a boat cover affords good, secure topside protection against the elements while isolating all interior spaces. A U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,195 provides an illustrative showing of one form of bow cover which is maintained in position over a boat bow by means of shock fasteners as it functions to protect against road material when the boat is being trailed. There are a number of such devices taught in the prior art for either top board protection or underside hull protection; however, Applicant knows of no combination teaching, especially a detachable combination, as taught by the present invention.